


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Hey Mama (EXO-CBX Music Video), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Childhood Friends, Childhood Promises, Childhood Sweethearts, Denial of Feelings, Dom Minseok, Dramedy, Feelings Realization, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Multi, Music Video: Hey Mama (EXO-CBX), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh Sehun-centric, Romantic Comedy, Secret Agent Baekhyun, Secret Agent Jongdae, Secret Operations, Secret Organizations, Sub sehun, childhood crush, pining sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

_"I'm in love with you."_

_Minseok sighs in disappointment."And here I thought you had something important to say."Sehun lifts his head up and Minseok can see his eyes watering with unshed tears.The older think he feels a twing in his chest but he ignores it._

_Sehun's eyes are wide and the tears are slowly leaving them."W-what do you mean?"Minseok scoffs and rolls his eyes."Did you really that i could return your feelings?"He said as tried to avoid the pain in his chest."You're a_ kid. _"_


End file.
